Pain Is The Only Way Out
by Unknown By Most
Summary: How can someone be so heartless? So heartless to watch the people closest to one another kill each other... The team is kidnapped and forced to participate in a deadly experiment that will haunt and scar them all...
1. The beginning

''Everyone strap the hell in!'' May's voice rung out from inside the cockpit of the BUS. Coulson was crawling across the floor, his whole body shifted to the right with the plane as bullets sprayed towards him through the window. The window shattered in front of him, and he was pretty sure his skull would look no better if he didn't move now.

With most of his body weight on his arms, Coulson continued to crawl forward to get to Skye, who was hurdled up against her unmade bed in her bunk. ''Skye, follow me. We need to get out.'' Coulson said, and she nodded firmly.

''Who's shooting at us?'' She questioned, her curiosity not dying even through the darkest times.

Coulson shook his head, unable to answer this one, ''I don't know. There is two fighter jets perusing us though, so it can't be good.''

Skye bit her lip, of course it couldn't be good. Were they going to die? ''Now come on.'' He broke her out off her hopeless thoughts and she followed.

''You better strap in because I can't keep this plane steady for longer!'' May exclaimed again, her voice laced with unheard fear. Coulson almost threw Skye onto the seat and strapped her in tightly, knowing that May would need to make some sharp turns in order to avoid the bullets and rockets that were continuously being launched at them.

''What about you? Aren't you strapping in?'' Skye asked in a panicky tone, her hands were trembling for the well being of the scientists that always used to sit next to her, but now, the seats beside her were empty.

''I need to help May. Ward is going to bring FitzSimmons too. Just don't leave your seat.'' He explained and headed back just like he came in, on his bloody knees that had shards of glass of all sized in them. Coulson disappeared from her sight a few moments ago, and just when Skye thought she couldn't take it being alone anymore, she saw Ward's figure carefully leading the two scientists behind him. His face was laced with concentration as orders sprung out of him mouth that helped them avoid the bullets.

''Now sit down.'' Ward said, motioning towards Skye. Fitz and Simmons nodded with their hands wrapped around one another, providing some of the desperately needed comfort.

''Where's Coulson?'' Ward asked, aiming his question at Skye.

''Helping May. Do you think we should help-'' She had no time to finish her question when Ward's loud voice cut through.

''No.'' He said firmly, strapping himself in at Skye's other side. The safety of his team mattered to him, knowing Skye, Ward knew he could not go to help Coulson because Skye would insist on tagging along too, even in this hell of a situation.

Screams erupted from their mouths when the BUS turned upside down and back up. Simmons was sure she could hear a rocket blasting and passing their plane just by a few meters.

''We are going to die...'' Fitz said, his Scottish accent couldn't have been clearer.

''No we are not, Fitz.'' Simmons argued back, grasping his pale hand that matched the paleness of his face, ''May knows what she's doing.''

Hearing those words comforted Skye too, she turned to Ward only to find him with a stone-hard face, though she very well knew he feared it too. Death. They all feared it now.

''Ward,'' Fitz began, ''What do these people want?''

Ward shook his head, what _did_ they want? ''I don't know. If they're even willing to blow your plane out of the Skye, I don't think they want for us to live.'' He said simply without any emotion in his voice. Skye sighed loudly, ''I really don't think that's comforting in this situation.''

''I wasn't trying to be comforting. Just sit and hope for the best.'' Ward told them in attempts to quiet them down. Just as their voiced died down, and unknown voice came from the speakers of the BUS.

''Land now and it won't be necessary for us to blow you out of the sky.'' A female's voice said, she sounded much older than them and very educated. But why did she want them dead? Or did she? ''I repeat, land and we will let you live. There is no need for unnecessary alarm, we are just doing what's best for you, for us, and for my wonderful research.''

''Research?'' Skye's voice came again, ''Why is she targeting us for her research?''

When Ward was about to silence her, he realized that she in fact had made a valid point. Why them? And what research?

Coulson came back into the room, eyeing his team with unknown fear in his eyes, ''We have decided to land the plane. We are surrounded by at least three jets of theirs and there is nothing we can do without getting killed. We'll try to negotiate with them on the ground.''

It only took May a couple of minutes to land the bus, she managed to land it on the uneven forest ground, but it was clear enough to avoid a crash. As soon as the BUS had touched the ground and came to a complete stop, its doors were yanked out and well-equipped men made their way into the plane without a single care.

The team had already gotten out of their seats, Ward grabbed his pistol in case he needed to use it. Coulson was the first at the door, and as soon as he was in sight of the unseen soldiers, their deadly guns were pointed at him, but they didn't shoot.

''Sedate them.'' Those were the final words they all heard before hearing a sharp pop. May's vision began to blur, and knowing that she couldn't fight it, she allowed the darkness to engulf her.

* * *

 ** _What do you think of this new story? I'm just letting you know that this is going to be a very dark story so keep that in mind. PLEASE REVIEW! It would truly mean a lot. Plus, I'm not sure if I should continue this fanfic if people are not going to read it :) Please let me know your opinions. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE_**


	2. Experiment

Couslon woke up to a light shake, he sat up, squinting because of the intensely bright white lights above him. ''Ward?'' Coulson said, confused at why he looked submerged in panic. It all came back to him a few seconds later. That dangerous voice that belonged to a woman threatened them...sedated them for unknown reasons, and now, they were here. The worst part, they didn't know why.

He turned to see the rest of his team scattered onto the uneven, cold concrete floor. ''They are all out cold.'' Ward said, having examined them all.

''No injuries?'' He questioned, and Ward shook his head. He let out a breath of relief before taking another look around him. Ward's voice guided him through as he had the time to take a look around the spacious room they were in.

Grey, hard stone walls surrounded them, metal doors were in the middle of one of the wall. The metal that it was made of seemed unbreakable, not a single dent could be seen on them because of the hard, solid texture. ''There are...tools on that table.'' Ward said and pointed behind Coulson, who immediately turned around to take a look.

His stomach turned because he was submerged in the unknown. Not knowing anything...that was what he feared. ''Why are they there?'' He asked nobody in particular.

''I don't know, but I have a feeling we are going to find out pretty soon.'' Ward replied dryly, he eyed Skye for a moment, seeing her at peace made him better, but he knew it would all change once she woke up. Cameras were in every corner of the room, Ward considered somehow using the different tools that were laid out on the long wooden table to take them out. But he didn't want to cause trouble...not until he fully knew where he was and what was going to happen to his team.

He turned to the big TV in front of him as it turned on, a red-haired woman appeared on the screen with a smile on her face, ''Do not panic.'' She simply said, ''I will give a simple explanation of why you are all here once the remained of your team members wake up, please do remain patient.'' She said and the feed cut off.

''Wait!'' Coulson yelled as he stood up from the cold floor. It was too late, the TV went black again but that didn't matter then because he saw May make a slight movement through the corner of his eye. ''May...'' He whispered, slowly approaching her in attempts not to startle her...because Coulson knew her ways of reacting.

She groaned and sat up quickly.

''Slowly...'' Ward warned, crouching beside her while Coulson helped her sit up.

''What's happening?'' May questioned, repeating Coulson's actions by squinting at the intimidating light.

''Oh, we wish we knew.'' Coulson said, ''We know as much as you do.''

May stood up carefully, trying to avoid moving her head too much because the intense headache was slowly getting to her. ''What's with the tools?''

Ward shrugged, ''I don't know. The woman appeared on that TV, telling us to wait until the rest have woken up. There's cameras everywhere.''

''For all we know, none of this can be good.'' Coulson added in. Simmons was the next to wake up, knowing the effects of being unconscious for a while, she gave her body time to readjust before sitting up slowly with Ward's help. ''Skye and Fitz?'' That was the first thought to come into her mind when she saw the two still on the floor, un-moving. After all, it was her duty to check on everyone, she was the doctor.

''They're okay. Should be up in a while.'' He explained and gave her the rest of the details on the room and the woman. Simmons took a seat between her two friends, watching them carefully and expecting them to wake up any second now. Once they were all up and their senses had returned, the TV flashed again and all the different colors slurred to form the image of the woman.

''Welcome to a place where my wonderful experiments happen.'' The redhead said proudly, a wide pearl grin spread across her face, she seemed more than happy to have them all here.

 _Experiments?_

May's stomach dropped. They were going to take part in an experiment?

''I do owe you all an explanation, thank you for remaining calm. Now, I'm pretty sure you all want to know why you are here...''

Knowing that staying silent was the best way to get the information they desperately needed, they did not dare to interfere. ''You are here because I need subjects for my experiment, and the best way for it to work was to get people who are loyal to each other, who care more for each other than they care for themselves. You seemed like the perfect team, I admit, we have been indeed tracking you for a while.'' She let out a soft chuckle, as if the whole situation seemed amusing to her.

''What's the experiment?'' Just saying those words almost made Skye feel sick.

''Endurance.'' The redhead stated, ''Endurance of pain. Where pain is the only way out.''

Simmons felt her knees go wake and the rest of her body from head to toe was covered in sharp chills. Fitz froze in place, unable to move. Ward gritted his teeth strongly. And they were the subjects? May and Coulson looked at their team...they couldn't let them go through whatever it was that the redhead had planned...

''Let mt tell you more about this experiment.'' She said, and the guard behind her used a remote to make something else appear on the screen, it was an empty grey line that stretched out from the middle of the screen to the end. ''This line will begin to charge up and will fill up with green every time pain is inflicted on someone. Little pain means little or no charge at all, so you _will_ participate and will be required to go through huge amounts of pain.''

''So you want us to hurt each other? That is sick!'' Ward exclaimed, but the redhead didn't seem fazed at all.

The woman nodded, ''Yes, that's basically it. I cannot wait to see the results. just to remind you, you have 24 hours to fill up the whole line before deadly gas will fill this room. To help you out, I left some tools for you that will help you out. Good luck. Pain is the only way out.'' She explained, almost in a hypnotizing kind of manner before she disappeared, and the only thing left on the TV was the long grey line.

* * *

 ** _A friendly reminder that this story is darkkkk, I know, I'm a horrible person. A review would really make my day and I will consider if I should write more chapters :) It's all up to you all, if you want to see more, then feel free to review and leave a comment :) Thank you in advance you all!_**


	3. First blood

Ward paced around the room, ''We have 24 hours to hurt each other or we all die...'' He said just above a whisper, whilst everyone else was lost in their own thoughts.

May leaned against the wall and eyed the line of the TV cautiously, ''She said little pain means no charge or little charge...'' She then turned to Coulson, ''Hit me.''

Coulon stepped back, ''What?'' He asked, truly shocked at her command.

''Hit me.'' May stated more firmly, ''I want to see how much a single punch charges it.'' Coulson shook his head, he simply couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt his team. ''You want us to all die after 24 hours?'' She asked in annoyance, knowing that they had to do what they had to in order to get out alive. Bruised but alive...

''Hit me.'' She said once more, almost pleadingly this time. Coulson drew his fist back, an apologetic look was already fixated on his face when his fist came crashing down into her jaw, snapping her head back. They all quickly turned to the TV, finding that a tiny shade of green had appeared on the grey line. It was so little that they could barely see.

A few seconds later, they all heard Simmons gasp. ''What is it?'' Fitz questioned, running to her side.

''Check your wrists.'' She said and the team stood still as confusion took over their expressions, ''Everyone check your wrists.'' She said again, holding a finger on her own wrist.

''What is that?'' Skye questioned, aiming the question at the scientist. They were all able to feel a tiny bump inside their wrists as if something was placed inside of there.

''I think it's a tracker of some sort. A chip...that tracks pain impulses!'' Simmons exclaimed, ''That would make sense on how the line charges up. How else would it know on how much pain each of us is feeling?''

''So not only does she want us to hurt each other, she also chipped us?'' Skye asked whilst furrowing her eyebrows.

''Clever girl.'' The redheads image was again back up on the TV, ''If you rip it out, you're all as good as dead.'' She said with a smirk, ''Remember, your time is ticking, you have just below 24 hours to complete this task.'' And with that, she disappeared once more, leaving the grey line with a tad of green on the screen.

They all sat in silence, over thinking their choices, but the truth was, they had no other choice than to hurt each other...They all knew it but were frightened to accept it. ''I think at this point, we all know what we have to do...'' Coulson said out loud, grabbing the attention of everyone.

''I'll go first.'' Ward said fiercely and stood up from the cold ground that they all currently sat on. ''Who wants to do the favors?'' Nobody replied to that. Nobody wanted to hurt each other...It was beyond sickening. ''I can't do it to myself.'' He spoke louder.

In all honestly, they would rather all go through pain than hurt the people they love. ''Coulson?'' Ward questioned, ''May? Would one of you please just do it?'' He knew he couldn't ask the other three of his teammates to do it, after all, they weren't ready for it. He knew it.

Coulson got up, accepting the fact that they all would have to go through the pain. _Every single one of them._

''Thank you, sir.'' Ward said with a slight grin, just to remind himself that this wasn't the end.

''I'm sorry in advance.'' Coulson whispered, a sad expression on his face. Ward simply nodded, and looked at the choice of tools they had. They were sharp, others bigger, others smaller...All different. Ward took a seat on the wooden chair he found next to him, ''I'd rather sit through this if you don't mind.''

''Not at all.'' Coulson then looked at the tools and felt the bile building up inside his stomach.

''We can't waste any more time, Coulson.'' Ward reminded him. They knew that bruises and cuts was better than ending up dead. Coulson wasn't keen on using the tools, so instead, he drew his fist back and then it came back crashing down onto Ward's face. A groan, escaped from in between Ward's sealed lips when Coulson threw another punch his way.

Skye had backed up until her back hit the wall. It hurt her terribly seeing a member of her team in pain...

Blood trickled down his cheek when Coulson managed to make a cut just below his eye. ''Keep going.'' Ward said, Coulson turned to him for confirmation and found Ward's face full of determination. Coulson shut his eyes tightly, he wanted to block out the sound of Ward's pain badly when he landed yet another punch into Ward's hard and bloodied face.

''We're barely getting anywhere...'' May hesitantly spoke up, pointing just at the millimeter of green that covered the grey line. Ward nodded in agreement, he watched as the three not-field ready agents hurdled up into the tight cold corner, watching him carefully.

Ward wanted to say that it was going to be okay, but clearly, they all would have to endure the pain...otherwise, death would greet them sooner than it should.

''Use the tools.'' He spoke blankly, Coulson turned to look at him in surprise.

''I can't-'' Coulson's sentence was cut short by an exclaiming Ward.

''We're not going to get out alive if we keep playing it calm!'' He explained with a suddenly apologetic look.

May swallowed hard but nodded, ''He's right. We have less than 24 hours to go and we are nowhere close to getting out.''

After the team remained silent for a while, Skye decided to speak up. She couldn't bare to see anyone in pain for this sickening experiment. None of them could. ''Is there no other way out? Not one without us almost killing each other?'' She questioned with a shaky voice. And to put her questions to rest, the redheaded woman appeared on the TV once again.

''I'm afraid not.'' She said with a grin, ''I'm watching your every move, there is no way out expect for pain.'' And with that, her figure disappeared of the screen.

''Just use the tools or we all die eventually.'' Ward spoke almost harshly, the tone of his voice sounded almost like a knife ripping through each of their guts. Knowing that there was no other way as they were completey trapped and well guarded, Coulson picked up a large knife with his shaky hands.

Ward having noticed this looked at his own hands. ''Fingers.'' Was the one word that left his mouth.

''What?'' Coulson asked, ready to drop the knife somewhere in the room if Ward asked.

''I want you to cut my finger off...'' He finished sternly, his gaze met Skye's and the girl had tears in her eyes, beside her stood the innocent scientist and engineer, who didn't look too good after hearing what Ward wanted Coulson to do. ''Simmons, you can make sure it isn't infected when it's done...''

''I can't possibly let you cut your finger off, Ward.'' Simmons said, approaching him, but he barked back, knowing what had to be done.

''Do you want us to die? The threat is real here...'' Ward bit his lip and nodded towards Coulson, he looked back at Simmons with eyes that almost seemed to be begging for something. ''Just make sure it won't get infected after it's gone...please.''

Having no other choice, she nodded. Sweat dripped down from Coulson's wet forehead as he placed the near Ward's hand. Coulson didn't want to ask, but he had no better choice than to do so, ''Which one do you think you will be using the least?'' He even had to swallow the huge lump that formed in his throat after asking.

''ring finger.'' And with that, Ward put his left hand forward. Coulson had the knife positioned right on top of the finger, and Ward felt the metal cooling down his skin. It took a while for Coulson's senses to come back...was he really going to do this.

''Do it.'' Ward whispered, biting his lip.

''I don't think I-'' He didn't have time to finish when Ward was telling him to do so again. ''I'm sorry.'' Coulson whispered, bringing the knife up and straight back down onto the finger that Ward held out. A loud groan escaped from between Ward's lips, the knife was currently stuck in between the skin and the bone.

''Cut it off...'' Ward pleaded as blood poured out from multiple directions, staining the table. Coulson began sawing though with the knife and Ward was left groaning, almost screaming as he felt the bone being cut through.

Fitz had turned around as he wasn't good with handling blood at all. Simmons watched with pleading eyes, pleading for it to all stop and end right there and then. Skye had dug her nails into her palm, trying to cause herself some pain to focus her attention of off Ward.

A yelp came from Ward as the finger dropped onto the wooden table and he was able to lift his hand up. May, with half shut eyes, turned to look at the screen, and the green line had gone up a few centimeters, showing what immerse pain Ward was feeling. It was nowhere near half, though. They needed to try harder. After all, pain was the only way out.

''Simmons...'' He called for her, and she was right by his side.

* * *

 ** _So sorry it took so long to update! I was out on vacation in Greece and didn't have my laptop with me! Thank you for all the reviews so far and the concern whilst I was gone! But I am back and will be updating this more frequently._**

 ** _Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on this story :) Thank you all for reading_**


	4. Hurt

''Okay...'' Simmons spoke in a low voice, her trembling hands hovering above his bloody one. ''Oh God...'' She could see the bone and half of it missing, the flesh on the table and the rest on his half finger that was slowly falling off. Skye, knowing what Simmons needed, ripped the long sleeve of her shirt and handed it to the doctor.

''Thank you.'' Simmons thanked gratefully without directing her gaze from Ward's hand. She carefully lifted the hand and wrapped the cloth around the finger, whilst Ward trashed in his chair. The adrenaline was slowly wearing off, and he could feel the heavy after effects coming back to him.

''Damn...'' Ward bit out after a low groan.

''Sorry.'' Simmons looked at him, a guilty look fixated on her saddened face.

Ward shook his head, ''It's okay, you're helping.''

Skye finally had the courage to walk up to Ward, she never thought that she would have to see anyone out of her team getting injured...tortured by one another... this was hell. ''How bad does it hurt?'' She hesitated to ask but did so anyway, knowing that she would have to go through some pain in order to get them out.

''Not that bad.'' He lied, putting his brave face on once again. Skye wanted to argue about his lies, but chose not to bother him, she turned her gaze off him and onto the table, where his finger laid. She felt bile coming up from her stomach, so she ran towards the closest corner to empty whatever was in her stomach. That was exactly why Fitz would go nowhere near blood.

''Ward, sit down.'' He said, turning his head towards Skye.

''But we still need to continue...how else are we going to get out.'' He argued.

''That was an order.'' Coulson exclaimed, there was enough of Ward's blood for Coulson to make him sit down.

''Yes, sir.'' And with that, Ward was by Skye's side, rubbing circles on her back to provide comfort.

''Who's next?'' May questioned, no matter how much she didn't want to, she had to, for the sake of everyone's life.

''Me.'' Coulson announced, and May felt her face drop. She didn't speak, but simply nodded, knowing that exactly every single one of them would _have_ to participate in the sickening experiment in order to get out alive. Coulson sat on the creaky, bloody wooden chair and dropped his gaze onto May, who stood in front of him, watching.

''What do you want me to do?'' Her voice was beyond low, he could barely hear her even though the whole room was practically silent, silent enough to drive a man mad.

''Whatever you have to.'' So, with that, she struck him. The feeling of regret almost overpowered her, but May knew she needed to do this, for the sake of the team. Every single one of them will need to be put through pain, it was the only way out of this hell that they have been put in. May grabbed the collar of his suit and punched him across the jaw, Coulson's face snapped to the side as he spat a little amount of blood he had in his mouth from biting his tongue too roughly.

''Damn it, May...Do it!'' He exclaimed as a glimpse of regret sparked in her face. She did. He was the director, and she was the part of the team, she was going to take orders. Orders that should get them out...

The team had turned the other way when Coulson's yelps and groans continued for more than ten minutes. Knowing that Coulson was exposed to very hard punches, Simmons knew she needed to step in. ''That's enough...'' She spoke quietly.

Coulson, who was barely able to move as he was beaten to a pulp, shook his head, refusing her offer. ''No...'' He said weakly, Simmons gasped when her eyes landed on his battered, bruised face. May stood there, silent and overfilled with guilt. Her gaze was directed to the floor because her eyes hid unshed tears.

''But sir...your face is swollen, there is no doubt that you have a few broken bones...'' Simmons tried to argue, but nothing came of it.

''I don't care, I need to get you all out...I have to.'' He argued back, barely lifting his head up because of the immerse pain that was radiating through his face. Simmons knew that if they continued this, Coulson would soon lose consciousness.

''A.C, please...'' Skye said, leaving the corner that she was in with Ward.

''Simmons is right, sir. You can't keep this up, the damage done could make you go unconscious, it's far too much damage to take at once.'' Fitz explained, and it was exactly what Jemma thought and would say.

''Phil, please. I can't do this now. At least for now, take a break.'' May joined in, and Coulson had no other choice but to agree. With his approval, she was by his side, helping him up. His eyes were swollen shut, so it was difficult for him to see.

''I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do for your fractures on the face without the proper equipment...'' Simmons apologetically explained, and he nodded.

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' Coulson turned to Ward, ''How many hours do we have left?''

''18 and a half, sir. We don't have much time and the damned line is not even half way up.'' He said and his gaze wandered to his finger. Ward looked at it in disgust, but he could sacrifice way more to save his team, who was also his family.

After a few minutes of silence, an expected voice came from the corner, ''It's my turn.'' May announced and everyone around her remained quiet.

Knowing that it had to be done, Coulson remained quiet. May was stronger than most of them here, she could handle it...they all would have to handle it.

Pain was better than death, they all could agree on that...

''Who wants to do the honors?'' She asked with a straight face, but when nobody replied, she turned to Ward.

''I can't...'' He protested, not even bothering to stand up.

''Who else do you want to do it?'' May had risen her voice, ''FitzSimmons, who wouldn't even be capable of hurting a fly? Maybe Skye, who's new here? Coulson cannot stand anymore and you all watched me hurt him!'' She spat out, almost angrily. She was blaming herself, of course she was, she couldn't protect them... she didn't protect them. She was the one who hurt Coulson, and now, nobody was capable of hurting her.

''Ward you do it or we die. Your call.'' May finally stated and sat down on the chair that was covered in fresh, red blood.

Knowing what had to be done, Ward stood up and approached May, an apologetic look was already fixated on his face even though he hadn't even touched her yet.

''Fists won't do.'' She announced, so instead, May handed him a drill that had a sharp, still clean, silver nail attached to it.

''And what do you want me to do with that?'' Ward exclaimed in shock, his hands didn't even go forward to take the tool he knew he would have to use to hurt his team.

''You know what.'' She stated, and with that, shoved the drill into his hand.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the massive delay, I have my exams approaching, they're in about two weeks time so I was studying and attending school lol. So sorry :( But I'm incredibly thankful to you all who decided to stick around and are now reading this :) Please review, and as always, thank you!**_


	5. Suffer

May was trying so hard not to let out a sound, but when the drill dug in through her skin and bone, a scream erupted from her dry throat. Everyone around her flinched, Ward moved his finger away from the drill so that it stopped working.

''Keep going...'' May almost pleaded, she looked at the line on the screen and it was nowhere close to where she wanted it to be, it was reaching the half way point just as her shoulder began to feel the extreme pain again. Ward wished he couldn't hear what was going on in front of him, but he did. He heard and saw it all, and the worst feeling her felt was that he was the one causing it all.

Half of the drill was inside of her shoulder, soon enough, May thought it would come out of the other side. She was right. With another piercing, painful scream, the drill had made its way through her. Sweat beads formed on May's face as Ward removed the drill, the bloody flesh fell to the ground as May grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it tightly to stop the blood from coming out.

''Let me.'' Simmons said, and Fitz joined her, though soon enough, he became pale as he wasn't good with handling blood.

''Here.'' Skye said, approaching them and ripping off the bottom part of her shirt. Simmons smiled at her quickly before tending to May's wound. She wrapped it up around the shoulder tightly and Fitz tied the other end roughly, to prevent the remainder of the blood from flowing out.

''Don't touch it.'' Simmons warned, ''I don't want it getting infected.''

May simply nodded and turned to Ward again, ''I want you to continue.'' She stated blankly, Simmons backed away in shock.

''Agent May, you can't-'' Fitz tried to argue, but her mind was all made up.

''I suggest you rest for a bit... and then continue...'' Simmons knew this was the best option, May was too stubborn to let it go, so the next best thing Jemma could think of was to convince May to get some rest.

''Fine. Just for a minute.'' She said just as Coulson approached her.

Fitz, Simmons and SKye went back to their corner, further away from all the spilled blood that was surrounded by the different tools that suggested they should get creative. ''The line is nowhere near half, how much does the crazy woman want us to hurt each other?'' Skye questioned, looking at the two scientists for answers.

''Seems like she wants us all almost beaten or hurt to death...'' Fitz replied, sighing heavily knowing that his turn was approaching. And theirs too... Simmons was also... no. Fitz's mind was of fire, how could he possibly watch poor Simmons being hurt and tortured by the people he loved? Not his Simmons...he couldn't. His heart was racing in his chest as sweat built up on his pale forehead, he clenched his fists together, knowing that he couldn't cope with watching Simmons hurt killed him inside.

And what especially destroyed him is that he knew he was going to have to watch it all...

''Are you okay?'' Simmons asked, placing her warmer hand on his. He looked at her plainly before a slight hint of tears started forming in his ocean blue eyes.

''Jemma...I can't let them do that to you...'' His voice was shaky but low, only low enough for her to hear.

''Fitz...'' She sighed, ''It hurts me seeing them all like that...but we're all going to have to get hurt in order to get out...What- you don't think I feel the same way how you do? You think I won't be hurt when you're there on that chair suffering-'' She felt her heartbeat fasten up too, she hadn't even thought about Fitz sitting there...screaming and yelping... but now she has, and it didn't please her. How could she watch? How could she watch it happen to anyone?

Now, she was the one feeling his hand on top of hers, ''Hey, at least we won't die, right?'' He asked with an attempted courageous smile.

''Right.'' She replied, though Fitz did not miss the glint of fear in her hazel eyes that held almost no hope.

Pain was better than death...

Ward and Skye sat on the other side, Ward's eyes almost held no emotion apart from anger, how could that woman submit them to something so sickening as this? ''Ward...'' Skye began, her soft yet quivering voice instantly grabbed his attention.

All he needed to do was to simply look up for her to continue talking, ''They're going to do it to all of us?'' Skye looked at the scientists and then her own lap.

Ward shook his head instantly, ''I won't let them. We're not going to hurt you, I'm your S.O, I'm here to protect you...'' Skye placed her head on his tense shoulder, but she felt it relax beneath her touch. He had to protect her, Ward made a promise he was willing to keep.

Skye knew it wasn't worth it, she knew she shouldn't have asked, everyone would need to be submitted to some sort of pain and she...she wasn't afraid. As long as everyone around her got out, she was not afraid to get hurt in the process. ''I'm not scared.'' Her words were simple, Ward couldn't help but sigh, knowing that of course she would say something like this.

It was the first time that Coulson took a proper look at May, his swollen face was so bad that his eyes were barely visible and it hurt him to open them wider. ''You shouldn't do that.'' May said, realizing that he was widening his eyes to take a proper look at her.

''How can I not when you're being hurt in front of me?'' He questioned before sitting up, May walked up to him and slid down, carefully holding onto her wounds in the process. Couslon looked at the most innocent of their team; Skye and FitzSimmons. They shouldn't be here. They couldn't hurt a human being... they didn't deserve it.

Did any of them?

''It's my fault that they're here- that we're all here.'' He quickly corrected himself, and May couldn't help but look at him sternly.

''Don't. None of this is your fault. You have done nothing wrong to put us in a situation like that, none of us did. It's the damn woman that wants this, choosing the most fitting 'human subjects' for her sickening experiment. To her, we seemed the most fitting.'' She then, lent in close, so close that Coulson felt her every breath above his ear, ''And we are. Because when we get out, I will not hesitate to end her life-for what she has already done and for what she's about to do to them.''

Coulson knew this was not what SHIELD was, but in this case, the hurting of innocent people was enough to change that... The innocent people of their group.

''I'm ready to go again.'' May announced and left her spot beside Coulson. Simmons sprung onto her feet instantly, fussing around May's injuries.

''May you can't possibly do this again, you could seriously damage your tissues and-'' Her warning voice was cut off by May's stern one.

''We all have to participate, don't you get it? Let me do this so there's less pain left for you three, Simmons.'' The way May had risen her voice silenced Simmon's and everyone in the room around her. May was willing to go through it all if she could just to save the innocent ones, the lives that did not deserve any pain were those of the scientists and Skye...

''Ward.'' May called for him and with a hint of serious hesitation, he was on his feet with the drill in his hands, ready to repeat the damage he had already inflicted.

* * *

 _ **There's another chapter! Thank you all for not abandoning me while I was absent, it truly means a lot :) As always, thank you for reading and enjoy :) Please review :p the updates might be slower in the next three weeks because of my exams so I will try to squeeze in a few or even finish the story before they begin**_


	6. A wish of an innocent

May was out of breath by the time Ward stepped back, Coulson tried to interfere many times and this was the last straw, he couldn't see it anymore, she had so much flesh sticking out of various places in her upper body it was gruesome. Deep red colored blood covered her black leather clothing and as the tried to stand up, May fell onto the concrete ground with a loud thud, she could barely keep her eyes open.

''May!'' Simmons yelled, and she was right by May's side, helping Coulson to sit her back up.

''I don't need help...'' She argued, but her words came out in nothing more than a forced slur.

''May you need to stop!'' Coulson exclaimed.

''She's bleeding too much...'' Simmons announced, only to realize that Ward could've cut through some major vessels and capillaries in her body. ''Not good...'' A whisper came, and the young doctor helped May up against the wall. ''I need uh- a shirt or something to stop the bleeding.'' She explained, and Ward was the first to remove hit shirt and hand it to her. Coulson ripped it to peaces, whilst Simmons and Fitz tied the bits around May's injuries as gently as they could.

Skye stood watching, a saddened look on sat on her face, she hadn't known the team for long, but she knew them well enough to see how each one of them was feeling... Deeply regretful and angry. Angry that they had to hurt each other in order to survive.

''May look at me.'' Coulson urged, resting his hands on her cheeks when her head swayed from side to side.

''I'm afraid she's loosing consciousness, sir.'' Simmons informed.

''Is that bad?'' Skye asked, trying to get involved.

''Well, yes and no.'' Fitz replied with a dry mouth, ''Bad because well- she's loosing consciousness-but it is not deadly! And no because she won't be so stubborn on continuing her self torture.'' He tried to sound a bit humorous bit it all failed, he knew it was a bad idea at a time like this, but that was better now? He was partially right; May would not insists on hurting herself anymore.

May's eyes closed slowly, her eyelids dropped heavily down and her body slumped to the side, only to be caught by Coulson.

''I'm sorry there's nothing much I can do without the correct equipment.'' Simmons apologized with a saddened look, she felt the disappointment rise in her blood because she was the doctor here and she couldn't help. Tears began to build in her eyes and Coulson noticed.

''Is she going to be okay?'' He urged, and Simmons nodded.

''Yes, the shirt should stop the bleeding and new cells-including blood cells, will be replaced in her body. She should wake up in a while without serious damage...I hope.''

Ward remained silent, and the next thing he saw was Coulson lunging at him, knocking them both over onto the hard floor. ''You did this!'' Coulson yelled in Ward's face and punching him in the jaw, barely missing Ward's lip. Ward put his hands in front of his face, not waning to hit Coulson's already bruises and swollen face.

''You did this!'' Another yell came, and then another punch.

''Sir, you need to stop!'' Fitz exclaimed and ran over, trying to pull Coulson's hand away from Ward. Coulson pushed the young engineer back, and he stumbled backwards, though held his balance.

''Coulson!'' Skye said out loud, but nothing.

When a couple of more punches followed, and Ward's nose was bleeding, he used his hips to throw Coulson off to the side. ''Quit it right now! She asked me to do the damn thing! She wanted me to hurt her it wasn't by choice!'' He then grabbed Coulson by the collar of his navy suit, ''And if you think that I wanted to have any part in this then you're wrong! I don't want to hurt anyone but you know that we need to do this to get out, and May would agree on it.'' He let go of Coulson and walked away, allowing him to cool down.

After a few moments of realizing what he has done, Coulson turned to Fitz, ''I'm sorry.'' Then Ward, ''I'm sorry for lashing out like that. I shouldn't have, we're a team and we're trying to get out...you were trying to help and none of us are dead, I'm sorry agent Ward.''

''Apology accepted, sir.'' Ward said, sitting back down near Skye, who had an uneasy look on her face.

''I want to go next.'' A gentle, yet shaken up voice was heard.

She _wanted_ to go next?

''Skye?'' Coulson asked with a bit of confusion, in case he was mistaken.

''I want to go next.'' She said again, very plainly this time. Fitz and Simmons shared looks.

''There's no way I'm letting any of you three participate in this.'' He stated with a harsh tone.

''You do realize we need to divide this equally or some of you will die by inflicting so much damage to yourself.'' Skye argued back, and then her gaze landed back on Coulson, who looked tensed up.

The TV made a slight sound and they all knew what was coming, it was the woman, with the red hair that looked painted with the colors of hell, a red lipstick, that made it look as if her lips were covered with their spilled blood. ''The girl speaks the truth. The damage must be distributed equally between all of you, or some of you might die by inflicting too much damage. And you don''t want to die, now do you?'' She said with a smile and blinked a few times, as if she was emphasizing her point.

With an uneasy look, Coulson nodded.

''Remember; pain is way better than death-in most cases anyway. Trust me, agent Coulson, you do not want to kill the innocents of your team by not inflicting them damage!'' She eyed the three younger people, who were all hurdled together, but only a slight bit of fear glinted in their eyes, the rest was hatred. Hatred for the woman who had disappeared off the TV.

''I'm next.'' Skye said once more.

* * *

 ** _There you have it, you all! Another chapter... and whoops I'm starting to hurt the innocents soon :/ I'm supper stressed out, as someone who suffers from bad social anxiety, tomorrow morning I have to read in front of 180 people and I have rarely felt so scared._**

 ** _Anyone have any tips? They would be highly appreciated :(_**

 ** _Please review, and as always, thank you for taking your time to read_**


	7. The clock strikes 12

''I can't do it.'' Ward stated after Skye had handed him a hammer and a good amount of sharp, iron nails.

''What do you mean you can't?'' She swallowed hard, but remained determent.

''I can't, Skye! You saw what I did to May!'' His voice was raised, and Coulson seemed to agree on the issue. He didn't want Skye, or as a matter of fact any members of his team to endure it, but they all knew the pain would have to be shared out equally or one of them-if not a few- could die whilst inflicting so much damage.

''Agent Coulson?'' Skye asked, implying that he should do it instead of Ward, but Coulson could barely move with his face and body still severely bruised and beaten. He shook his head, afraid that he couldn't do it. She did not want to turn to the right, but she did, and as soon as her eyes fell on them, they stepped back.

''No.'' Fitz said, his eyes full of remorse.

Simmons shook her head, ''I can't do it-'' Before the argument could finish, Skye approached Simmons and grabbed her arm gently.

''Please...if we don't do this, we won't get out. I don't want any of you to die whilst we're in here. I prefer you or Fitz hurting me than us never waking up.'' She finally stated, to the point where she convinced Simmons to do it. Fitz continued to refuse, as he was not good with the sight of blood-he was simply too shaky to do anything and Simmons, she was a doctor, blood didn't phase her. But hurting people she cared for did.

Before she knew it, Skye shoved the hammer and the pointy iron nails into her hands and sat down on the bloodied chair before placing her hand on the wooden table, that was covered in various tools meant for them to use if they wished.

''You want me to...t-to..'' Simmons couldn't finish since her shaking voice overpowered her. Skye nodded and motioned towards her hand with a brave face, though inside, she was afraid of the pain to come. But after all, it was the only way out.

''I don't know if I can-'' She argued again.

''Everyone will have a turn if you don't want us to die! Better do it now than later, before we are out of time.'' Skye snapped, but an apologetic look washed over her face instantly. ''I'm sorry, Simmons. But I need you to do this. Please...'' She begged, and Simmons nodded, knowing her turn was to come too.

Skye bit her lip when Simmons positioned the iron nail on her palm and brought the hammer up just slightly, she looked at Skye for reassurance and when she replied with a nod, Simmons brought the hammer down, biting her own lips in the process.

Skye jumped in her chair but managed to keep her hand down and her lips sealed.

Ward turned around, and saw Fitz doing the same, he took in a couple of breaths and shut his eyes tightly when a scream erupted from Skye's raw throat. Fitz flinched and clenched his fists, wishing that the red haired woman who was forcing them to participate in this was suffering also. Fitz would never wish that to anyone, but this was different.

''I'm so sorry...'' Simmons apologetically repeated a few times, the tears in her eyes matching Skye's.

''Don't be...sorry.'' Skye replied after swallowing hard, her gaze fell onto the two iron nails that were stuck in her hand, and her rising flesh that was no longer attached to her palm. Blood seeped through the nails, soaking the majority of her hand, but she did not want to stop. ''Simmons keep going...if you think that this is everything I can go through you're wrong. Keep going.''

The biochemist nodded firmly, but not with a pleasant look on her face. Her hand reached for another rusty nail and she positioned it on Skye's palm again.

''Hit it hard, the pain meter is barely moving.'' Skye almost laughed, laughed at how inhumane this all was...a pain meter...why would things like that exist and be used for this?

Without a warning, the hammer came crashing down harder than she had expected, Skye let her tears flow to the floor freely as another piercing scream escaped from her dry throat. Coulson wished it was over, but he knew none of them could change anything. Nothing at all.

Skye couldn't move her hand as the nail was stuck into the wooden table from so much force, ''Pull them out...'' Skye said with a shaky voice, hiccuping on her own tears. Simmons could feel her heart breaking inside her chest...never had she imagined that she would need to hurt the people she cared for...

She used the other side of the hammer to pull out the iron nails one by one carefully, Skye let out a groan when the nail pulled off some of her flesh on its way out and more blood split from her already bloodied palm.

''I'm so sorry it had to happen to you all...'' Coulson spoke quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear, he couldn't bring himself to look at the weakest of his team because they couldn't be protected. ''I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...''

Before he could continue, Fitz spoke up, ''We don't want to be protected, sir. Not today...our lives are at risk so we work to save them...You have nothing to be sorry for, sir. I want to help, we all do so I won't ask for protection whilst we are here and not outside because the only way out is not to be protected.'' He finally finished, and the rest nodded at his correct point.

They wanted to endure the pain...in order to get themselves and everyone else out.

Coulson saw May move through the corner of his eye and he was by her side almost instantly. Fitz rushed to her, ''Slow down.'' He warned, putting his hands up, ''You don't want to get up too quickly.''

May listened to his advice and brought herself up slowly with Coulson's help, he helped her lean against a cold wall an she finally let out a breath. ''What did I miss?'' She questioned, but the answers came sooner than she'd thought when she saw Skye, sitting in that exact same chair they would all have to, bleeding and crying.

She wanted to unsee it, to make it stop, but she knew that every single one of them would have to be in that position.

''Are you okay?'' She asked, and Skye nodded.

''I'm alright.'' She responded, her hands still shaking.

''Let me help.'' Simmons said, biting her lip because of the guilt she was feeling. Skye placed her hands in Jemma's, allowing her to do what needed to be done. She wrapped around a piece of Ward's shirt around her injured hands, promising that she would take a better look at them when they return to the base...

''I'm not done yet.'' Skye announced, and Ward shook his head.

''Yes you are.'' And when he saw that she was about to argue, he continued, ''For now, I need you to take a break.''

She nodded and went to sit by May and Coulson, on her usual spot on the floor.

''The bleeding has stopped.'' Simmons informed, checking on May's injuries, ''How's your head?''

''Could be better but it's nothing big.'' May said, not caring much.

''The clock strikes 12.'' Fitz said and they all turned to the timer, seeing that they were half way through...and so was the line.

With a sigh, Ward stood up, ''I'm ready to go again.''

''You can't be serious!'' Skye protested, but to no avail...

''All I lost is a finger, I'm more than ready to do this again, I haven't even lost much blood compared to May. I have to do this again.'' He said and sat down. Seeing that nobody was willing to cause him pain again, Ward took a sharp knife into his hand and stabbed it through his hand, the other side of the now bloodied knife came out through his palm and jammed into the oak wood.

''Shit!'' He swore loudly, letting the knife go though it stayed right up.

''Are you mad!'' Fitz yelled loudly.

''Ward!'' He could hear dozens of screams and yells coming from around him as his head spun, he took a look at his missing finger, then his bleeding hand that seemed to let all the blood out without a single stop. Simmons ran up to him and slowly and carefully removed the knife as blood continued to gush out from around it.

Coulson and Skye were up there too, trying to help and wrap something up around the fresh wound.

''Are you insane!'' Coulson exclaimed, in taking the gruesome site in front of him.

''I can't just sit here and watch the line not move when our lives are at risk. We have less than 12 hours to go and if we die, there's no turning back!'' He barked back, hissing when Simmons wrapped around some cloth he wasn't even paying attention to.

Coulson figured he could take another turn because his face was slowly returning to normal, though he knew it would take time. He took the same bloodied knife Ward used on himself and called Ward over since he did not want May up just yet. She needed rest after being passed out for a long time.

Coulson removed his jacket so he was only left with his white shirt that was stained with blood of not only his. He rolled up both of his sleeves and sat back into the chair with his forearms out. ''Cuts should cause enough pain for the line to go up even a little. Make them deep.'' H explained, taking in a few breaths.

''But, sir-''

''That was an order, agent Ward.'' Coulson snapped, and the only choice Ward had was to nod and comply.

Ward began slowly, making just a slight cut on Coulson's left arm which barely drew any blood out. Ward's hand was shaking and so was Coulson himself. ''That isn't going to do much, you'll need to make the cut deeper.''

With a deep breath, Ward's face dropped and he pushed the knife in, making Coulson groan out in pain, he dragged his up his arm, drawing out huge amounts of blood. Coulson yelled out a few times and had his eyes tightly shut majority of the time.

May furrowed her brows, an angry look rested on her face, she wanted to hurt the damn woman who brought them here...and she would.

Ward proceeded to do the same to Coulson's other arm and he earned the same reaction from the director; shouts of pain. Coulson could see his own bone through his right arm since a lot of his flesh and muscle was now laying on the solid concrete cold floor.

He held back so many words he wanted to say as everything around him became dizzy, red, fresh blood oozed from his arms, Fitz took off his little jacket and handed it to Simmons, who applied instant pressure.

Skye couldn't look so she turned around and walked over to Fitz, who was in the same position.

He was looking at the floor, ''How can someone be so bloody inhumane?'' He asked no one in particular with a shake of his head as he attempted to hold back the tears of anger and sadness. Skye shook her head also, ''I don't know.'' She said with nothing else than honesty.

* * *

 ** _As always...thank you for getting to the end of the chapter! Please review :) I would really appreciate it!_**

 ** _I got through the presentation I had to do and thank you for the tips, you're the kindest! (You know who you are (:) I wish that some of you moved away from the guest accounts and created normal ones so that I could message you saying how much your reviews mean to me :) But I'll do my best and try to thank you all here :)_**

 ** _I have exams in a week for like two weeks in a row, so, I believe I won't be updating then, though I could try and write up a few chapters then if I have time, though that sounds quite unlikely :/_**


	8. Innocents bleed

Simmons did her best to tend to Coulson's new injuries as he insisted on Ward hurting him again. Skye insisted on it too, then May, Ward... all of them did it all again just to get out of here. FitzSimmons knew their turn was approaching, and they weren't scared, it was only fair if they were involved too, as the remainder of their team had gone through so much pain already, trying to save the least for them, who were seen as the most vulnerable.

Seeing that Jemma was about to speak up and most likely volunteer for her turn to be next, Fitz jumped up and beat her to it, ''It's my turn...'' He said, loud enough, yet quietly.

Though none of them wanted to nod and approve of it, Coulson nodded hesitantly, allowing Fitz to take a seat where almost all of them so far, have sat. It was covered in blood, and Fitz could only remember their desperate but eager screams...

He shook the thought away and focused on the tools in front of him. Simmons bit her lip, trying to turn her attention on the wounds of her teammates that needed to be taken care of. However, she couldn't do it for long, her eyes started to sting when she approached Skye and knelt down in front of her.

''You okay?'' Skye questioned, and she felt stupid afterwards, knowing how close Fitz and Simmons were...of course she wasn't okay. Jemma wasn't okay with any of them getting hurt...but Fitz...Fitz...was way more.

She nodded instead of replying and bit her lip again, tears slowly forming in her eyes but refusing to fall, ''I don't want to turn around...'' She whispered in Skye's ear, and Skye wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, who buried her head into Skye's shoulder.

Fitz saw Simmons and Skye, and the only thing that made him turn around was May's voice.

''How do you want to do this...?'' She asked hesitantly, though it was much better for him to choose than two go through with something he didn't get to chose. Fitz didn't want any of it, but he knew he had to in order to save the team, himself, and most importantly Jemma. He couldn't stand seeing any of his team dead.

There was a small knife that was clean of blood, and a lighter, which was also not put to use yet, so, Fitz pointed at those. ''It'll cauterize the wounds, but will hurt at the same time...'' He said, and May nodded, taking the tools he had selected just moments ago.

Fitz turned around, wanting the damage to be inflicted on his back, somewhere where it wouldn't be so easy to see once he gets out. He didn't want any memory of this to linger on his body once they were free, but he knew that was impossible, the next best choice he had was to hide the scars behind him, somewhere he couldn't look at them and see them...

May began to cut through his shirt, strands of it fell to the ground without a sound and Fitz cringed at the long cuts May made on his back. He could feel her hand shake incredibly, and though she didn't look the type, May was truly scared and caring towards the soft members of her team.

As the knife went slightly deeper, Fitz shut his eyes in attempts to block out what was about to erupt from his throat, he so badly wanted to move, but knew he couldn't. He grabbed a hold of his trousers, and held one bit tightly as May continued.

''Fitz...I'm going to need to cut deeper.'' May said, pain in her voice was evident. He simply nodded, and though nobody was able to see his expression as his back was facing them, he decided to put on a brave face. May pushed the knife deeper into his back, drawing out more blood than from all of the previous cuts on his back combined.

Coulson, who was barely able to stand, leaned back against the wall and turned around. Jemma still refused to look, her head was still on Skye's shoulders, while Skye stroked her hair in order to provide some comfort to the girl.

The sound of Fitz groaning out in pain made Jemma flinch, then her whole body shook when he screamed as May put the lighter to use.

His blood was boiling, literally, as May pressed the flames of the lighter deeper into the wounds, the skin on his back darkened in color, the blood stuck on his back as he screamed and bit his lip in attempts to stop. The pain was too excessive, and May could almost physically feel it too. She made another cut, to which he responded to by hissing, his tears felt try on his rough cheeks when a series of more cuts followed suit. He felt the blood roll down his back, usually, he would feel the sensation of water, but not it was a much darker liquid in form and feeling.

He heard the sound of May flicking the lighter on. Fitz felt the hot, vicious flame nearing his back again before May pressed it onto his back tightly, making him scream and squirm around until she had finally removed it.

Deciding that she could not continue, May backed down without speaking a word to him, not even a sorry could escape her lips at the moment as she went to sit in a corner, followed by huge amounts of guilt. With cold tears streaming down his face, Fitz understood and didn't turn back around to look at his team.

Fitz moved his head down to let the pain subside, he didn't want to see the pity on everyone's faces when he was in a state like that. He didn't want to see Jemma's sorrow at all, because that would destroy him. Fitz knew that this wasn't over, with his shaky voice, Fitz called for him, ''Ward.'' He simply said, and the shirtless bloke came over.

''Do what has to be done...'' He said before covering his back with what was left of his shirt.

Fitz didn't look at him, instead, he let the tears continue to fall down as he still felt the flame roaming around his back and the blood still soaking his body. It hurt way more than his face allowed to show, but he didn't want to let it show. For her.

''I'm sorry for this.'' Was what Ward said before his fist hit Fitz right in the gut.

Fitz doubled over in pain, gasping for air as the oxygen was driven out by the punch. Another one hit him right in the jaw, making his face snap to the side. His lip began to bleed when Ward's fist caught it too roughly. A series of punches to the side of Fitz's body were made another few times with him groaning or hissing at every hit he received.

It wasn't long before Fitz felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he almost felt out of the chair, but Ward managed to catch him.

''Simmons!'' He yelled, Skye felt the body of the girl shake at the sound of her name, but she wasn't hesitant to come to aid.

Skye let her go, but followed.

Fitz eyes shot back open after a few moments of laying on Jemma's lap, the strength of Ward's punches must've knocked him out for a couple of minutes, but nothing major- at least nothing that they could see of.

''Are you okay?'' Jemma asked, a worried glance was fixated on her face.

Fitz nodded, and seeing that he was laying on her lap made him want to stay down just a minute longer, but he knew what was coming...it was her turn. Fitz watched her breathe a few times- her breaths heavier than normal suggested her fear, but she didn't fight it.

''I'm sorry, I'll be right back.'' She said, and placed his head down onto Coulson's jacket before getting up.

''I'm ready.'' Simmons said once she got up.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter! :) I have completely forgot to revise for the 16 exams that I have starting next week and oh boy am I scared now!_**

 ** _Jules, I have sent you a message thanking you for all the positivity you have brought into this review section :) THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN YOU ALL :) Thank you so much for sticking around and continuing to read and review! You all are literally the best :)_**


	9. Final Push

''No...'' Fitz groaned, rolling onto his side before hissing loudly. Simmons shook her head.

''Please, Fitz...'' She was almost begging, ''You need to rest.'' She bit her lip in order to restrain herself from crying but Fitz wasn't going to let it go so easily.

''Don't do it...Sir, Coulson please don't let her...'' He begged and attempted to get up, but his body was too weak so he crashed back down. ''Jemma-let me do it for her, let me take her turn!'' He exclaimed as sudden burst of energy shot through him. He couldn't stand watching her hurt. Ever.

''Knock him out...'' Simmons whispered into Coulson's ear hesitantly, but she knew it was for the best, otherwise, Fitz wouldn't stop. He wouldn't back down. And what he needed now was rest. Coulson nodded towards Ward, who instantly knew what to do. Despite all of his injuries, Ward could still move, he approached Fitz and knelt down.

''I'm sorry.'' He said to Fitz again, who just gave him a confused look. Ward delivered the puch to Fitz's jaw, knocking him out swiftly. Simmons closed her eyes, she allowed them to stay shut for a slight moment, before re-opening them again. Ward sat back down, his injuries getting the best of him. If he didn't rest soon, he was pretty sure he would look like Coulson, not able to move.

Simmons looked at May first, who suddenly shook her head.

May knew what the girl was asking for, but she couldn't-not after what she had done to Fitz.

''Skye.'' That was her last option, Skye bolted up in surprise.

''I couldn't-'' The hacker argued.

''You just press a button, Skye.'' Simmons replied, handing her a controller with various numbers, a switch and more.

''Those...are voltages...'' Skye said in confusion, and it finally hit her. She knew what the controller was for.

Jemma lifted out the cables out of the box, and attached them to herself, before sitting back down in the chair. She saw Skye shake when her glance hoovered above the voltages, Jemma saw her set it down to the lowest one. ''That won't do.'' She informed, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Skye hesitated, but eventually, she increased the voltages and her finger moved up to the switch. ''Simmons...I'm not sure if I can do it...'' She admitted, her hand shaking abnormally.

''I hurt you too, Skye...'' She said and swallowed hard, ''If you want us to get out alive, please just do it...'' And with a slight nod, Skye's fingers lingered above the button for a few seconds before she pressed down onto the switch, sending waves of electricity through Jemma's tense body.

Simmons thought she could hold it in, but the pain was unbearable and a piercing scream erupted from her lips, making the team flinch. The electricity stopped, Simmons felt forwards but she was restrained by the chains she had put around herself. She breathed-in out- heavily, all the while trying to keep the tears from escaping her reddening eyes.

Skye turned around, biting her lip pretty hard, the feeling of guilt immediately washed over her. Simmons continued to breathe, her mouth running dry.

''Go on...'' She urged, looking up at Skye.

Knowing that arguing wasn't going to help, Skye pressed on the button again, and hearing Jemma cry out in pain killed her inside. Simmons insisted Skye raised the current, so when she pressed the button again, Simmons screamed out in pain, her throat instantly going raw.

May had her eyes shut, the innocents of her team had to suffer because she was unable to protect them...

Coulson didn't feel any different, he looked at the three younger people, feeling nothing other than the well-known feeling of guilt. The process was repeated a few more times on Jemma... and the screams of everyone replayed them selves in the minds of Ward, Coulson and May without a stop.

They were all damaged.

After seeing so much of what they saw now, would they walk out normal or ever be the same again?

The clock was ticking, the seconds falling and switching on the TV across for them. They all had another go again because the time was running short.

Beaten and bloodied, the team stood united. Fitz had re-gained consciousness and his eyes instantly fell on all members of the team, he knew that they had hurt themselves again, and there was Jemma, laid on the floor- unconscious but it some-what seemed like she was at peace, just for a little while.

''Jemma...?'' Fitz whispered, trying to get up and crawl over to her, but the intense pain in his ribs limited him from moving further.

''Stay put, Fitz...'' Ward instructed and then returned his gaze to Jemma, ''She's going to be alright. We all are.'' He answered, wiping the fresh blood of his face. The tone of his voice sounded broken and over-filled with guilt.

But, they were almost done, they had another few hours to go, and the bar on the TV was almost full.

''I suggest we rest for a while.'' May said weakly, motioning towards the state of everyone in the room. They were all covered in mixtures of blood of their own and their teammates.

''Good idea, we could use it.'' Coulson said, sliding down the wall beside May, he had his jacket placed under Simmons' head so that the girl wouldn't feel so uncomfortable when she woke up.

''But, sir-'' Ward tried to argue, his voice weak and he heaved whenever he took a breath, his lungs rattling inside his body. The team did a good number on him...

''I wasn't asking. It was an order...'' He said, his voice going quieter every minute.

They all fell silent, nobody making a sound. Coulson entered the state of darkness when his eyes closed on him, he didn't mean to drift off but he did...darkness swallowed him whole and May's face was the last thing he saw. Re-opening his eyes-he wasn't sure how long it had been- Coulson wasn't aware of anything. Rolling to the side, the first thing his eyes fell on was his team, the team he had meant to protect...

Every each one of them had their eyes closed, the long gone tiredness had hit them hard. Slowly, he looked at the TV before he felt his breath hitch inside of his throat. ''Get up!'' Coulson yelled, the sudden energy was again roaming inside of his body, the tone of his voice awakened everyone, even the previously unconscious Simmons.

May was the first one to react, ''15 seconds...'' She read quietly, eyeing the timer on the TV...and the line...it still had a grey patch that lacked the color of green. Skye practically dove for the table, her gaze was fixated on one object, that one object she longed to reach. The knife.

''Skye!'' The hacker heard multiple people behind her yell just as her hand wrapped around the knife tightly, as if she was clutching it for her dear life.

9-8-7-6-5-4-3-

Watching the seconds counting down, Skye mustered all the bravery she possibly could and jammed the knife into her thigh, screaming out in pain as she did so while the blood began to leak through the sides, soaking her black jeans. Just before the second count could hit 1, the green line charged up and the TV emitted a good-sounding sound which could only suggest they have made it...

Almost instantly, Ward was up on his feet, stumbling forwards to help the rookie, who was on the floor, applying pressure onto her leg. Everyone was lost in their thoughts, thinking that it was the end until the same red-haired woman appeared on the screen.

''Congratulations, agents.'' She said, clapping her hands together a few times, which only made her look more insane than the team thought. ''You have successfully made it, I'm impressed. This whole time I have been monitoring your emotional behavior for this experiment.'' The redhead announced, her smile only widening at her own sickening words.

''We are done here, we completed our part in your _experiment,_ now let us out.'' Coulson stated roughly, his tone hard while his gaze fell upon Skye, who was groaning silently, dealing with the immerse pain. But the woman's next words made everyone stop in their tracks, Skye's hands even loosened around her wound, allowing for more blood to leak through unintentionally.

''I'm afraid that cannot be arranged for you.'' She said, plastering a fake frown on her face. Simmons felt her heart drop inside her chest, she was sure that what she was feeling down was mirrored by her pale face, further displayed her fear. ''I'm really sorry,'' She spoke up once more, breaking the suffocating silence, ''I know you would just come after me.''

And with those last words, the woman's figure disappeared from the big TV screen...

* * *

 ** _Hey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really unmotivated and had a lot of stuff going on, and still currently do, so please forgive me if my updates take longer than usual (: I promise I will try my best to keep this story updates as frequently as possible._**

 ** _Don't forget to watch the season 2 premiere ;) It's almost here!_**

 ** _Please review! I'd really appreciate it!_**


	10. Twisted turns

Hearing heavy pounding on the door, the team backed up just like they were instructed by the crowd of guards behind the metal door.

''They're coming in here to put an end to this.'' May said, carefully standing up from her position on the floor. The red haired female had sent them to get rid of the team...her experiments were done, and the participants were no longed necessary. Ward quickly made her way towards the table with different tools, there was absolutely no doubt that the people outside were more armed than this, so the team delivered Ward questioning looks.

They were giving up...seeing no other way out. Ward took the chair, and despite the ongoing pain in his body, he picked it up and swung it towards the camera, knocking it down with a single hit with the chair. Fitz stumbled back before clutching onto his shirt tightly, trying to ease the pain in his ribs.

''What are you doing?'' Coulson asked, asking the question that everyone was wondering now.

''Not dying.'' Ward replied dryly, ''Kill the lights.'' He instructed, and Coulson and May were slowly starting to see that small glint of hope that Ward was clinging on to. They saw it, and they would use it. The small bulb that was hanging above them, coming from the ceiling was quickly destroyed when May pulled the chair out of Ward's grasp and threw it upwards, leaving them in complete darkness.

Simmons was applying the pressure on Skye's leg, a slight yelp escaping from the space in between her lips as parts of the bulb came crashing down, scattering across the room.

''What are you doing?'' Fitz managed to choke out, moving beside Ward painfully despite Jemma's desperate instructions for him to sit down and stay put.

Grabbing a knife and handing May a hammer while Coulson was left to arm himself, he looked at Fitz, barely managing to make out the engineer's figure in the dark, ''They won't know what they walking in to. But we do. We know just exactly what they're walking into, which gives us a fair advantage.'' He said and placed a finger over his lips when the door handle twisted to the side, and silence fell upon the room, as well as outside of it. The door was thrown open, and the loud sound of it crashing against the wall on the outside gave Ward, May and Coulson enough time to make their way over to the wall beside the door.

They hid, while the other three agents remained in silence as the guards gushed in, pointing their guns at them in confusion.

''I thought there were more...'' One of the four of them said, drawing his rifle forwards as if he was about to take a shot. He pointed the gun towards Simmons, and Fitz was quick to yell out, shielding her with his own body.

The guard pulled the trigger, the gun now pointed at the boy in front of the young scientist. However, as soon as his finger came in contact with the trigger, the man stumbled forwards from the sudden force inflicted on his back, crashing onto the floor.

It was May, the woman was already making her first move, which made the remainder of the three standing guards to turn around. The shot had missed the three younger, more vulnerable members of their team, and May let out a huge breath and sigh of relief, indicating her gladness. But her gladness and obvious relief was short-lived when the man began to get up quickly, drawing his rifle back to his eye level, ready to take aim at the woman.

May reacted almost instantly, kicking the gun out of his hand's before she clutched the hammer in her hands tightly. SHIELD wasn't supposed to kill the lives of people, but the rule, she wasn't sure if she broke it when she struck the man with the hammer, over his face, knocking him back down. Unconscious or dead- May had no idea, not even a care in the world anymore. She was doing it for righteous reasons, which were to save the innocents of her team.

While her attention was shifted onto the man knocked down in front of her, heavy arms and hands wrapped around May, throwing her over the figure that was holding her. May crashed to the ground with a heavy thud, groaning at the heavy, sudden and unexpected impact.

Coulson's attention was directed towards May when he heard the woman groaning in pain. He got distracted, and the guard in front of him found this as a perfect opportunity to wrap a hand around his neck, pushing him against the wall, squeezing every and last breath that Coulson had in him.

Despite the aching pain in his body, Ward managed to take out the guard that was upon him. The guard threw a punch towards Ward with the butt of his rifle, but Ward managed to duck down and slide beneath the guy's extended arm, twisting it backwards before shoving the knife into his arm roughly. The mean screamed out in obvious pain, turning around to face Ward, who delivered a swift punch to the guy's face, hitting him directly in the nose a few times before he was finally knocked out.

Ward then looked between May and Coulson, both of whom were in serious trouble. Coulson was slowly loosing the color in his face while he clawed onto the man's arms in desperate attempts to go get away. May too, was struggling. The guard had straddled her and she was beneath him. He drew back his pistol, pressing it hard against May's head, yelling a couple of words for everyone to stop.

The guard holding the gun up to May's head had his eye on Ward, who stopped in his tracks, seeing that his gaze was upon him. He, however didn't notice that the danger was right behind him. The guard fell with a thud to May's side, and she kicked his body, making it roll off to the side. Ward's eyes widened in relief and he looked up, only to find it was Fitz who struck the guard with the bloodied chair over his head. Fitz placed the chair down, observing the fallen man with widened eyes.

Ward was quick to turn back to Coulson and yanked the other bloke away from him. The guard turned around, drawing his rifle back ready to take aim. May was fast, much faster than him because of her experience. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, she kicked his legs from underneath him, making the man crash to the floor painfully.

She didn't wait any longer and grabbed his rifle away, aiming it in between his eyes.

''May!'' Simmons and Coulson yelled in unison when her finger hovered above the trigger as she was ready to take a shot.

''He isn't worth it...'' Coulson said, his hand wrapped around his neck gently in attempts to soothe the pain. May bit her lip, flipping the gun around in her hands so that the butt of the weapon faced the guard, who was still on the floor, completely motionless. The fear was evident in his eyes, and May didn't hesitate to hit him with the weapon, knocking him out cold.

''We don't know how long until they start sending more people over here, we need to move.'' He said, staring at the broken camera which prevented the red haired woman from seeing whatever just happened down here. Coulson nodded, grabbing a pistol, Ward did the same, leaving May armed with a rifle.

Fitz paced around the room, running a had through his curls in distress while he tried to block out the awful pain in his ribs. Simmons was still tending to Skye's wound, pressing down on her leg firmly to stop the bleeding, despite having tied something around her thigh already which did its job, not fully, though.

Coulson was hesitant on giving the spare pistol to one of the younger, less field experienced members of his team, so he kicked the pistol away, deciding that three people would be enough to defend them. Coulson didn't want the two scientists and the hacker having blood on their hands, they were too young, it'd break them even more. The simple thought of claiming a life does damage...Coulson, May and Ward knew that very well.

Ward made his way over to Skye, and encouraged Simmons to step away, telling her he would handle this. He picked Skye up, who didn't hesitate much, but was instead left more worried about how Coulson and May would handle it without him.

''Don't worry, I'll put you down when needed.'' Ward informed her all the while gripping the pistol in his hands.

May was the first to step out of the room, her rifle was already raised at eye level, ready to take a shot if needed. She wouldn't hesitate much, they took them...the innocents...May had a duty, which was to defend her team, from the ones who weren't so innocent. They were doing this for some sickening, heart-wrenching experiment...May knew she could take a shot at that and anyone who was okay with this and part of the whole plan.

Coulson followed suit, keeping his distance right behind May, his pistol drawn. ''Where are we?'' He asked, seeing no doors or windows, just plain grey concrete walls, which could only indicate that the place was unkept and hidden away from the public eye.

''This doesn't look very promising...'' Simmons whispered and encouraged Fitz to lean on her, despite her sore body from the intense current of electricity that was coursing through her just a few hours ago. He shook his head, deciding to limp instead while holding onto his ribs in attempts to ease the pain.

Ward was still carrying Skye, he looked down at her thigh a few times aiming to see just how much blood had managed to seep through, it wasn't much, but the amount was increasing within every minute.

The familiar sound of footsteps could be heard from around the right turn of this long, dull and somewhat narrow hallway. May was ready to pull the trigger, no matter who came in the way. A man, a woman, she would do it without a second thought.

''The cameras are out cold.'' The team heard a familiar voice say. The voice which was stuck in their head ever since they woke up in this cold place. It belonged to the red haired woman, who seemed to have no humanity in her left.

May was about to lash out, run there and just do what her mind would allow, but Coulson was quick to grab her and pull her back towards himself. ''She's not alone.'' He explained, and May nodded while listening closely, she was able to detect more footsteps above the redhead's voice.

Inhaling sharply, Ward placed Skye gently onto the ground, ''I have a feeling this is going to get nasty, just stay here.'' He said, prepping Skye up against the wall. ''Do not move.'' Ward warned, eyeing Skye and the FitzSimmons at the same time.

They had expected for the redhead to come through first, but it was her two guards who rounded the corner. She, was hiding behind them, while three others were behind her.

''Hello.'' She said with a devilish smile, a smile which the team were sure would lodge itself in their mind. ''Take them out.''


End file.
